


You Just Have To Ask

by anon_nim



Series: Ask Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanSoo - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slight mention of Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/anon_nim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's Valentine."</p><p>In which Chanyeol crying out loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Just Have To Ask

**Author's Note:**

> This is a warming up fict.  
> p.s. More Chansoo in the future~
> 
> p.p.s. not beta-ed, done after an hour.
> 
> p.p.p.s. yes, just like that.

It's cold in the Valentine morning when Kyungsoo decided to just drop his carefully wrapped cookies in Chanyeol locker instead giving it in person. He's on his way though, before he was surrounded by a shadow and feeling small pat at his shoulder. He froze at his place. 

He hears someone hum behind him before a deep baritone voice talk, "Hey, what's up, Soo?" A voice that he could always recognise every time.

"Hey Chanyeol," he says finally after leaning back against the locker, trapping himself between Chanyeol tall figure.

The latter smile, making his eyes turn crescent before it break into a grin, "So, what are you doing exactly?"

Kyungsoo contemplate an answer. But before he says something beside, "Uhm..," Chanyeol gaze switch to the cookies in his arms.

"Is that a cookies? You're homemade cookies?!" Kyungsoo doesn't miss the way his eyes sparks and the way Chanyeol tries to suppress his arm from flailing around and bouncing in place. "And it's chocolate!"

The shorter can't stop his cheeks from blushing neither his mouth from supplying, "It's Valentine."

Chanyeol face changes. He make a sure look at Kyungsoo face - eyes, especially -, the cookies in his arms and take a quick glance at Kyungsoo's back before repeating the pattern all over again. Kyungsoo can literally hear the soft _click_ when Chanyeol finally get the situation and he frown. He mumbles something before Kyungsoo hears, "Oh. Right."

"Right."

"So, who's the lucky girl?" Chanyeol visibly flinch before he quickly adds, "I mean guy. The lucky guy."

Kyungsoo just stood there and watch. Wondering what was happening in that brain of him, what was Chanyeol really think. What cause Chanyeol moods and reaction change every five seconds because right now he's already smiling again. It's not quite the same, though, Kyungsoo notes.

"I mean, he made you bake cookies! At dawn, for the Valentine sake! You, the Mighty Do Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol already laughing right now his body shakes forcefully. 

"Even me, I have to beg and plead just so you would make some bento or kimchi spaghetti for me. And receive your glare and all of that dead treat! And you still trying to choke me after that!"

Kyungsoo make a mental note that _trying_ , here, is the key.

"And then you become easily annoyed and extra grumpy for the whole day!"

'Chanyeol must be thinking this is hilarious,' Kyungsoo thought. Because the lanky man was shaking hard right now he practically holding his stomach for it starting to hurt.

At time like this, Kyungsoo think. He really is thinking extra hard for what should he say. Does Chanyeol find this situation amusing? Or is he thinking it's awkward as he is? Should he throw a snarky comment? Or joining Chanyeol and laugh too? He hope not, because it's pretty clear Chanyeol is laughing at him now.

All that thought was swimming in his head now like a giant invasion of cockroach family. They're trying to eat him alive. Or worse, dragging him to the darkest side of black hole. He wish he had a super power just so he could make the earth crack and let him hide on its stomach.

"Oh my god! I can't stop laughing I think I'm tearing up!" Chanyeol face is red now and Kyungsoo indeed see a single streak of tear rolling on his cheeks.

If somebody walk pass the corridor now, Kyungsoo swears they would be deafened by the sound of Chanyeol harsh laugh. If they survive tough, the would be dumbfounded to saw such a scene.

So, when he can't tell anymore whether Chanyeol is laughing or crying, instead of running away, he says, "I was going to left it in your locker. But since you're here, you can take it."

The snort-sobs stop abruptly and Chanyeol face fall.

-

Almost an hour latter when Chanyeol could breath properly and not turn as crimson as a steamed crab, he finally confess. "I thought you're going to give it to that Kim Kai guy."

"What about Jongin?"

"You do realize you're standing in front of his locker right?" Chanyeol flicker his gaze, before he adds, "I mean when you said that it's-valentine-day-fact in a stoic face of yours."

Kyungsoo frown, "No."

"I thought you were gonna ask him to go out! I'm practically crying my whole years of crush over you in that fucking corridor!"

"Language!"

"I am embarrassing my self because I thought you and Kim that guy Jongin-"

"I. Am. Not!" At this point, Kyungsoo doesn't care anymore that they're at the canteen and most likely the only one that shouting at each other.

"Said the one who were stopping in front of Kai the Jongin guy Kim locker!"

"That's because I was going to yours, before you stopped me dead track!" He pauses to throw his best deadly death glare to the taller before adds, "In case you forgot, yours and him are just four steps away!"

"How am I supposed to know something like that?!" Being the drama king, Chanyeol can't help but waving and throwing his big arms in the air for a show.

"Well, instead of assuming, you could have just ask!" Kyungsoo is leaning against the latter now, almost straddling him , making the older man dettered because of the rage. He can hear Chanyeol faint gasp because the closeness.

They're staring at each other and Kyungsoo can't stop his eyes from gazing at the chocolate crumble at Chanyeol's corner mouth. They keep their position for another minutes before Chanyeol sigh and lean closer, shrug in defeat. "Can I kiss you now?"

"You dork." And Kyungsoo give him a quick peck.

Chanyeol tries to stifle his grin, "That's not a kiss," he whines. "Can we kissing, Soo?"

"I don't know Yeol," Kyungsoo smug smile were obvious to everybody. "Can we?"

And latter, Kyungsoo found him self liking the way Chanyeol mouth full of chocolate flavour, mint and something that distinctly Chanyeol, he can't quite pinpoint it. He shallow Chanyeol's moan and tries to fish more of it, already getting addicted. He fight for the dominance, swallowing everything and claiming everywhere when Chanyeol let him win. 

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Chanyeol asks in the middle of their sloppy kissing.

Kyungsoo can't stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Stop asking, Yeol."

Chanyeol pout, "But you said-"

"Yes! And yes, you're my giant boyfriend. Now, can we continue?"

"No," Chanyeol cast a look at their surrounding before his grin make a comeback, "But we can go to my place?" 

Kyungsoo can't stop himself from smiling, "Your place."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so done. Thank you.


End file.
